


Renewal (Fuck Your Old Lives)

by Amadaun



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, Evil Love, F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadaun/pseuds/Amadaun
Summary: New blood is needed to nourish an undead body.  When one finds a most delicious new master, it's not hard to sacrifice old toys.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> The two original characters, born from my old RP:
> 
> Chayka, the female character, (under the guise of ‘Claudia’) is a creature who possesses bodies. She refers to them as her ‘shells’ and can change her current shell to the appearance of ones she’s had in the past, or a conglomeration thereof. She’s currently possessing the body of a character named Reina, mentioned later.
> 
> Soren Moriva, the male character, is actually a lich. He uses ‘living blood’ and magic to create a mask of skin for himself, so he appears alive – even though he is, in fact, very dead. Or undead. At the moment, the limits of the spell have been strained, and as a result, his skin aged rapidly, and he looks to be in his eighties. So…he needs new blood.
> 
> Oh yeah. And they’re both pretty much amoral sadists. And Chayka’s gleefully insane.

“It’s been what? Five years?”

“At least.” The woman sitting across the table from Chayka frowned, eyes dark. “I thought you were dead, Claudia.”

Chayka giggled under her breath, eyes bare slits. “So did I, a couple times.”

“So what’re you doing, dragging your sorry carcass back up here?” The woman took a sip of her mead, tapping a nail against the rim of the bottle. “Ain’t nothing up here. I should know. I’ve tried it. Everything.”

“Pfft. ‘Up here.’ I don’t need ‘up here.’ I’ve got a good one, Arnora. A real good one. He’s rich. He’s gullible.” She raised her eyebrows, a familiar smirk curling over her lips. “He’s old.”

“Fucking fantastic. But why are you here, and not with him?”

“I’m already in the will. It’s been nearly a year, and the dirty old bastard isn’t willing to shuffle off like he was supposed to. Having too much fun, I guess.” She leaned forward, tracing a finger over the table between them. “I promised him a birthday present. I knew you’d be up for it. The plan is: You, me, and – hell, another girl, Lyra maybe; make it a given – we give him a ‘special present.’ A night with the three of us, if he ain’t dead by the morn, no one’ll blink twice if we hurry it along with a bit of poison. Up here, all that’ll happen is a bunch of cracks about wanting to go out the same way. And I’ll give you a big cut. Whad’ya say? He ain’t half bad for an old guy, either.”

“Sounds almost too good to be true, don’t it?”

“Oh, it is.” Chayka’s smile was wide. “So I’ll only offer you twenty percent of the take. Sixty for me, and twenty each for you and Lyra. After all, I’ve been on this for over a year now.”

“Hmph. If y’want to use Lyra’s house, she’ll ask for more – an' you’ll want to use it, trust me – but she and I ain’t been on real good terms lately…at all. I want at least thirty.”

“If you can keep her to twenty-five, thirty it is.” She gnawed on the side of her finger. “I’ll warn you, though, he’s got some odd tastes.”

Arnora raised a brow. “Odder ‘n yours?”

“Okay, okay, so I might’ve taught him a few things and he developed an appetite.” Chayka flapped a hand dismissively. “If it gets too rough, I’ll see if I can dig up a few more gems to make it all worthwhile. Trust me, it’ll be so worth it.”

The other woman stood suddenly, pacing back and forth, her bottle of mead dangling from her fingertips. Finally, she stopped in front of a window, staring out across the snow. Chayka took advantage of her turned back to push her own bottle away with one finger. Mead was disgusting. She preferred her drinks to be more like her men – dark, strong, rich…and definitely not sweet. 

Though it fit with this coarse body. Large breasts, large hips, the perfect amount of plumpness, more than sexy enough, but none of the grace she was used to wearing. A thick-skulled peasant through and through. Attractive to a certain type of man, but a poor second to her favored style. Not unlike Arnora, though even she had an extra something Chayka’s current body lacked. She had to work with sheer force of personality while wearing this face.

That made it fun.

Chayka tugged at a lock of black hair and frowned. Ye gads…she’d forgotten about the split ends on this shell. “Come on. One night. It’s nothing the three of us haven’t already done. I’ve only got maybe a half hour to get this all together.”

Sighing heavily, Anora finished her mead with a long swig. “I’ll take you to Lyra. Let’s see what she says.”

“It’s me, darling. She’ll say yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“…and I think that between the three of us, we can certainly _encourage_ his passing. And maybe the two of us,” she reached out to touch Lyra’s hand, “could put on a special show? Arnora’s in – I just want to use this lovely place instead of her house. Can I count on you, love?”

The woman gnawed on her lower lip. “I…what’s my percentage?”

“Fifty for Claudia, thirty for me, twenty for you.”

“But - !” Lyra started to stand, only to be stopped by a gentle shake of the head from Chayka. She settled back, muttering, “But that’s not fair.”

“Of course it is,” Chayka smiled. “Arnora gets the bigger portion because she’s lending her body, and you’re lending your house.” She glanced up, smirking. “Though, I’m tempted to switch it. This place isn’t half bad, compared to the well-used wreck between her legs.”

“You’re one to talk,” Arnora snarled. “You’ve been in more beds than _lice_.”

“And yet, I seem ever new,” she murmured back, giving the neckline of her stolen tunic a speculative tug. “You’re about my size, Arnora. Could I borrow something nice for this? I’m afraid I clean forgot that little detail, and I can hardly put on a good show for him in his clothes.”

“I – fine.” With a final, growled, “ _Slut_ ,” Arnora stood and stalked away. The front door opened in a blast of frigid air and slammed again, almost hard enough to shake the dust off of the chandelier. Lyra was out of her chair at once, grabbing at Chayka’s arm.

“Why did you go to her first?” she demanded, eyes bright. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

Chayka softened her expression. “Oh, sweetling, we parted on such bad terms last time…I was worried you wouldn’t be happy to see me. And I didn’t know the two of you had a falling out, or that you were here now. Come here.” She reached out and pulled the woman to her, stroking her hair. “I’m sorry, dear one.”

“You should be, you bitch!” One fist pounded weakly at Chayka’s shoulder. “You left me! For five years!”

“I am sorry. But I’m back now, aren’t I?” She tilted her head to the side and smiled. “Isn’t that what counts?”

“Y-yes.”

“You’re a good girl, Lyra.” Chayka slid a hand up to the other woman’s cheek and kissed her softly, rolling her lower lip between her teeth. Lyra let out a little gasp as Chayka murmured against her mouth, “I did miss you, sweetling. Have you been good while I’ve been gone?”

“Y-yes.”

“Oh, come now…we both know you haven’t.” Her hand slipped around to her neck and she kissed her more deeply, exploring a mouth she hadn’t tasted for years. “Mm…I like you better that way.”

Lyra was already clawing at the leggings Chayka wore, whimpering against her mouth. She’d always found the woman to be one of the most susceptible of her lovers. The slightest nudge, and she was on her knees, begging.

Well, why not?

“Naughty little girl…” she purred, easing Lyra’s hand between her thighs. “Do you remember everything I taught you?”

“Y-yes!”

Chayka chuckled. “Well, now – why don’t I see if you’re more truthful about this?” She eased the woman back towards the chairs – difficult with the desperate way Lyra was clinging to her. It took some careful movement, but she managed to get the leggings off and to sit down, Lyra kneeling on the floor before her. Smiling, Chayka beckoned to her. “You want me, sweet one?”

Something lit in the back of Lyra’s eyes. She stared up at Chayka, panting slightly. Her tongue flicked out to wet her lips, and she moaned. “…please…”

“Then show me the tongue I trained.”

Lyra was slow, at first, remembering the movements, holding her lover open with one hand, stroking her with the other. Chayka hitched a knee over each of the chair legs, burying her fingers in Lyra’s hair and pulling her face down.

“I said _tongue,_ ” she snarled. “Not fingers!”

Unable to speak from the emotions Chayka stirred up in her, the woman instead did as she was ordered, dragging her tongue up between her legs. Trembling as she pleasured her, desperate to satisfy, Lyra moaned, her hips working instinctively against empty air.

Chayka noticed, and began to laugh softly. “You do want me. Look at you writhing like a bitch in heat, dear one. Shameless little whore, how I love you.”

Lyra moaned again, kissing her way up and down damp flesh. Chayka rocked herself back and forth. Bolts of heat curled through her body, and she found her pulse pounding. She’d missed this mouth. The woman was a natural. And _so_ easy.

“Perhaps,” Chayka whispered as the thought struck her, releasing her hold on the woman just enough to allow her to talk, “we can get rid of Arnora tonight, too. She’ll be harder to hide, of course, but…no one will miss her. We could blame it on that on-and-off lover of hers. Then it could be just you and me and the money.”

“Claudia…I-I want…” A cold tear fell to Chayka’s thigh. “I…I can’t ever trust you!”

“I don’t want your trust, girl. I want you. I only promised her more because…” Chayka ground her hips upward. “ _Gods…_ because she’s a greedy bint. I want her gone. I want just you and me. Gods, you really haven’t…f-forgotten a thing, have you?”

The sound of the door opening and closing, and Lyra faltered. “Claudia…”

“Did I…t-tell you…to stop?” Chayka gritted out. “ _Did I?_ ”

“Claudia…!”

Chayka threw her head back, pushing Lyra’s mouth harder into her. She clawed one hand over her shoulder to grab at the back of the chair for support. She rolled her hips frantically, feeling the tell-tale flutters deep within her body. “St-stop and I…I slit your damn throat!”

Face red with embarrassment, a strong hand keeping her from moving away, Lyra worked her tongue up through Chayka’s wet folds, sliding her fingers easily into her. By now, Chayka was moving so much, Lyra barely needed to twitch. Legs flexing, she rode the woman’s mouth shamelessly.

A footstep. “Isn’t this _sweet_. I leave for five minutes, and – ”

“Arnora, shut the fuuu—u _uuuhhn_!” Letting out a choked cry, Chayka convulsed, clawing gouges in the rich fabric of the chair. Her thighs pressed tightly around Lyra’s head, her muscles clenching until they ached.

With a slow breath, she uncurled, prying sore fingers from Lyra’s hair. The woman was whimpering, eyes closed tightly, one hand up under her skirt. Chayka watched her pleasure herself, trying to reach her own climax, tasting her shame at having to do such a thing in front of Arnora. She’d gladly watch to the end, had she the time. But Moriva was coming soon, so she had to bring the dalliance to a close.

“Come here, sweet one. Ignore the mean lady. I’ll finish you.” Chayka pulled her close, slipping her hand over Lyra’s. She pushed into her, stroking her, murmuring to her. Lyra clung to her arms, working her hips back and forth. “That’s my girl. Good girl. Good little _slut_.” At the last word, Lyra took a sharp breath, her body clamping down _hard_ , shuddering, and then going limp in Chayka’s arms.

“There,” Chayka cooed. She carefully laid Lyra out on the carpet, bending to kiss her again as she gasped against her lover's mouth. “Just as good as I remember. I’m so glad I came back.”

Licking her fingers clean, she stood and walked past Arnora. She jerked her head at the stairs, signaling the woman to follow her down to the bath. Once out of earshot, Chayka pulled her fingers from her mouth with a _pop_ and smirked. “Voyeur.”

“Five years later, and you’re still more than willing to jump into that bitch’s bed at the drop of a hat.”

Chayka shrugged. “What can I say? She’s easy and good. Hell, even you’ve had her a couple of times. Besides, after a year of the old man, you can’t really blame me.”

Arnora’s lip curled. “What were you talking her into this time?”

“Oh, the usual.” Chayka examined her nails. They’d grown back rather nicely. “My everlasting love. Flowers, chocolates, promises I don’t intend to keep… She really is a dull little thing, but eminently suited to her purpose tonight.” She leaned forward and patted Arnora’s cheek. “As are you, my dear.”

The other woman swatted her hand away. “Like hell. I’m doing this for the money. _You_ have nothing to do with it. I don’t want you.”

Chayka smiled, slow and full of malevolent promise. “I could _make_ you want me.” The other woman paled, and she suddenly stepped back and laughed, waving her hand dismissively. “Everyone knows that you’ll do anything for the right price. White Gold Tower ought to be enough, don’t you think?”

Arnora laughed too, though there was a slight hesitation to it, especially when Chayka prowled around behind her. “Maybe not even that.” She shook her head. “Gods, Claudia. You make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up sometimes.”

“Of course I do. It’s what I do. Besides…” She suddenly grabbed the woman’s shoulders, forcing her to arch her back. With a soft giggle, she slipped her hands around to cup the woman’s breasts, flicking her fingers over her hardened nipples. “…seems you enjoyed it. I’d best get my man soon.”

Leaving Arnora gaping, Chayka snatched the dress from her unresisting grasp and walked off. She paused in the doorway to the bath and smirked. “Get yourselves ready. He’ll be here shortly.”

Arnora stood frozen for a moment, before spinning and kicking the wall as hard as she could. “Why the _hell_ did she have to come back!?” She stormed back up the stairs and finally found Lyra in the kitchen, staring at the wall.

She turned to Arnora and flushed angrily. “Don’t you have any sense of privacy?”

“You were in the damn sitting room, idiot. I didn’t think you’d be back on your knees so fast. Good Gods, after what she did to you – and you’re right back there! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“There’s nothing wro - !” Lyra cut herself off and leaned back against the wall. Rubbing her eyes, she muttered, “She just – does that to me. She comes around, and it’s like I’m fourteen, stupid and awkward…”

“She’s messing with your head.”

“And my heart.”

“She doesn’t give a damn about your heart.” Arnora opened a random cupboard and began looking through it. There was silence for a while, save for the clinking of glass.

“She’s different, isn’t she?” Lyra hugged herself, looking a little scared. “More controlling. More…I don’t know.”

“Vicious. Violent. Inhuman. She’s _insane_ , Lyra. She always has been.” Arnora pulled out a goblet and set it down so hard she nearly cracked it. “Absolutely out of her godsdamned mind. You just never noticed it, because you’re head-over-heels for her.” Another goblet, ringing against the first. “Gods, I wish she _had_ died.”

“She didn’t use to be like that,” Lyra insisted. “She used to be kind. She was.”

“Well, maybe she just doesn’t see the need to pretend any more,” the dark-haired woman snapped back. “She never showed you what she’s really like. She showed me, though…the bitch.”

Lyra suddenly grabbed the goblets from her, her face twisted in anger. “Stop talking about her like that! You’re just jealous because she’s mine! She only wants me! She told me-!”

“Good Gods, the woman doesn’t love you! She can’t! She – she doesn’t see people as people, you idiot! That’s why she’s always found more good marks than the rest of us. She doesn’t have a heart!”

“Of course I do, Arnora.” Chayka draped her arms, warm and damp from the bath, over the woman’s suddenly painfully tense shoulders. “Would you like to feel it beating? Hot and lusty as yours, my dear.”

Arnora cursed and jumped away. “How long have you been there?”

“Forever.” Chayka smirked. “Forever and ever and ever. Cheap dress, by the way. Like its owner.” She caught the hand flying towards her face. “Ah, ah, ah…such a temper. I hope you don’t show that in front of the mark. I’m going to go fetch him right now. Ta.”

The second after the door to the kitchen closed, a goblet shattered into a cloud of broken glass against it. Lyra grabbed Arnora’s arm and shook her roughly. “You – you _bitch!_ Those are mine!” The woman’s skin – her breath – everything about her smelled musky and sweet. Claudia.

Arnora’s stomach turned. “Go wash your damn face,” she snarled.

 

 


End file.
